La mafia hetaliana
by Validia
Summary: Aquella pacifica ciudad era ahora el centro de disputa entre dos distintos grupos criminales, la Mafia Latina y la Mafia Germana, y ellos parecían estar dispuestos a todo por obtener ese territorio, incluso comenzar una sangrienta guerra.
1. De los hijos de Roma

_Saludos una vez más, tal cual lo prometí, aquí viene la reedición de esta historia conforme al formato que les había comentado. Es decir one-shots_

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**-** Uso de nombres humanos para los personajes.

**-** Mención de personajes que, si bien no aparecen en el fandom, si tienen verdadera importancia histórica para estas naciones, como por ejemplo: los hijos de Roma. Otro ejemplo serían los demás hermanos mayores de Alemania. Se lo que están pensando, ¿Cuáles otros hermanos de Alemania?, pues ahí está la cosa. Si se fijan bien en la tira donde se habla del nacimiento de Alemania, verán que dice que Alemania tiene VARIOS hermanos mayores, pero que el más ruidoso es Prusia. Esto es históricamente correcto, pues Alemania se formó de la unión de 39 naciones, así como lo oyen tiene 39 hermanos. Aquí claro no mencionare todos esos, ni hablar +_+ , solo los más sobresalientes y de ellos solo Baviera será personaje de planta.

_Bueno, una vez dicho lo anterior comencemos..._

_._

**DECLAIMER:**Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

.

.

_La vieja ciudad de Áxonas había pasado en poco tiempo de ser una pacífica urbe a ser el centro de disputa entre dos distintos grupos criminales, la Mafia Latina y la Mafia Germana, ambas lideradas por hombres bastante temidos, cuyas hazañas ilegales eran objeto de misticismo y fantasía._

_Atrás quedaban los años de esplendor de aquella metrópoli, cuando sus habitantes aun gozaban de la tranquilidad, felices de vivir en una ciudad tan rica como bien posicionada._

_Pero eso había sido precisamente lo que atrajera a sus ilícitos invasores, los cuales en poco tiempo y antes de que nadie reaccionara, habían tomado el control de distintas áreas de la ciudad._

_Los latinos conquistaron la parte oeste, mientras los germanos se apropiaban del este. Solo el centro de la urbe (la zona más rica) permanecía aun a salvo, pero no por mucho tiempo, pues la guerra por esta plaza aun virgen estaba por comenzar._

_._

_._

**No. 1: **

**DE LOS HIJOS DE ROMA**

.

Al este de la nación de "Megálo éthnos", se encontraba una gran ciudad llamada Initium, la cual era famosa por su gastronomía y sus bellas artes; desafortunadamente también lo era por su alto grado de delincuencia, toda ella al servicio de las mafias locales. Pero de entre ellas, la más grande y fuerte de todas, era la Mafia Latina.

Esta poderosa red delictiva obedecía las órdenes de Máximo Vargas, también conocido como "El gran Roma", quien ejercía un férreo control sobre el crimen local gracias a su habilidad estratega y a la lealtad a toda prueba de los miembros de su familia, que entrenados por el mismo Roma, regenteaban cada aspecto de su "pequeño negocio familiar".

.

Máximo era viudo y su vida había sido una guerra continua por el poder, mismo que había conquistado tras inmensas campañas altamente sangrientas. Pero como todo en esta vida tiene un precio, no logro estar exento de la desgracia y a su avanzada edad ya había tenido que enterrar a todos y cada uno de sus hijos. La vida se los había obsequiado y la vida también se los arrebato, aunque quizás fuese mas más justo decir que la mafia fue quien se los llevo. Ya que sus muertes fueron en su mayoría producto de dicho ámbito, al que el mismo Roma los había introducido.

Tres mujercitas y un solo varón, "más que suficiente para sentirse completo", era lo que solía decir el propio Máximo. Ya que ninguno de sus vástagos renegó jamás de la herencia criminal de su padre y tampoco se acobardo nunca al momento de dar la cara al peligro. Todos fueron ejemplo de fiereza y coraje, algo que siempre enorgulleció a su peligroso padre, y uno a uno crecieron y uno a uno murieron.

.

Los primogénitos habían sido gemelos y eran sin duda quienes más heredaron la apariencia de su progenitor, sus nombres habían sido Rómulo y Constanza. Ambos muy apegados a su padre y similares a él en pensamiento e ideales. Máximo siempre había pensado que serían ellos quienes terminarían por liderar el negocio. Pero lo cierto es que murieron despedazando con ello esos sueños.

El primero en morir fue Rómulo, quien sucumbió joven y a manos de la Mafia Germana. Su muerte afecto sobremanera a su padre, quien jamás se recuperaría de aquel golpe. Era esa una de las tantas cuentas pendientes que Roma tenía con su némesis germano y una de las razones que le mantenían con vida, pues el deseo de venganza le daba fuerza para seguir plantado, pese a su avanzada edad.

Pero Rómulo solo sería el principio de sus aflicciones, pues no mucho tiempo después le siguió Francesca, tercera hija de Máximo y célebre por su belleza; la apodaban "La francesa", y aunque su deceso fue por causas naturales, esto no quito pesar a su padre quien también resintió está perdida.

Su cuarta hija: Isabel, también conocida como "La dama Ibérica", sería la tercera de sus hijos en fallecer y con lujo de violencia, todo ello a manos de la Mafia Árabe y siendo su destino similar al que su hermana Constanza tendría algunos años después.

A Máximo le había costado mucho tiempo, dinero y esfuerzo el dar con los asesinos de sus hijas; pero había valido la pena, ahora sabia el nombre de aquel que perpetro ambos homicidios, ya no buscaba a ciegas.

El sujeto se llamaba Sadiq Adnan y era uno de los altos rangos de la Mafia Árabe, le apodaban "El Turco otomano" y por su posición era difícil de aniquilar, por más que Roma ofreciera desorbitantes sumas por su cabeza. Pero no había problema, más tarde o más temprano acabaría con él y cuando lo hiciera tomaría su testa como trofeo para colocarla sobre la repisa.

Pero por ahora debía esperar, pues la venganza es ante todo un plato que debe disfrutarse frió.

.

* * *

.

Y bien este se queda como el primer one-shot, que básicamente se trata de la relación de Roma con sus difuntos hijos. En cuanto a formato de la historia, les recuerdo que será una serie de One-shots semi independientes que en conjunto conforman la trama. Espero que los disfruten. n_n

.

Bueno, ahora si me despido, hasta la próxima entrega. =D


	2. La oveja parda

**.**

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

.

* * *

.

**No. 2:**

**LA OVEJA PARDA**

.

Feliciano no era el típico mafioso, más bien se podría decir que no era para nada el prototipo criminal. Se pasaba las tardes dibujando, estudiando o contemplando el paisaje y aunque no era el estudiante más brillante de su facultad, tenía buen promedio y era becado.

¿Para que ocupa una beca el nieto de un capo millonario? Pues única y exclusivamente para determinar su estatus como buen educando. Esa era después de todo, la única condición que su exigente abuelo le había puesto a cambio de excluirle del negocio familiar. Pues Feliciano no se sentía capaz de empuñar un arma y mucho menos de regentear algún negocio turbio de esos que sus primos dirigían con toda tranquilidad. No, Feliciano no estaba hecho para esas cosas, él era un alma sensible y poco inclinada a la violencia o cualquier actividad que la tuviera.

Ya de niño había demostrado lo poco afecto que era a esto, cuando en lugar de jugar con sus primos y hermano, se la pasaba los días y las tardes en el estudio de la casona del patriarca Vargas, quien en principio considero muy curiosa la actitud de su nieto. Pero pasados los años, Feliciano seguía sin querer tomar parte de los deportes, ni los juegos bruscos; seguía en el estudio leyendo o pintando, caminaba de aquí para allá seguido de sus guardaespaldas y se detenía a contemplar las flores o los animales, se ponía a detallar los edificos y divagaba sobre las nubes.

**-** Este niño me salio defectuoso – solía lamentarse el viejo Vargas y rezaba en silencio porque solo fuese una etapa.

Pero Feliciano no solo no se normalizo con la pubertad, sino que encima se aboco más y más a sus pasatiempos, desdeñado los balones y escaqueándose del boxeo. Su hermano mayor se desesperaba frente a esto y solía rechinar los dientes cuando sus primos sin más tapujos comentaban lo extraño que era su hermano.

**-** Tal vez sea rarito, ya sabes – solían comentar los chicos de su escuela y Lovino como buen Vargas, no tenía más opción que cocerles a puñetazos por difamar a su hermano.

Pero lo cierto es que el mismo llego a plantearse esta posibilidad con los años y a su preocupación se sumó la excesiva obsesión con que su hermano cuidaba la estética a su alrededor, en las paredes de su dormitorio, en la forma de vestir y hasta en el acomodo de las plantas del jardín. Solo Francis Bonnefoy, uno de sus primos, compartía en cierta medida los extraños gustos de su hermano. Pero nadie en su sano juicio le hubiese llamado rarito jamás, porque desde el momento en que Francis había aprendido a caminar y hablar, se había convertido en el acosador principal de cuanta mujer se le acercara. No importaba demasiado si era adulta o niña. A Francis le gustaban todas.

Pero Feliciano, aunque popular entre las niñas, no parecía muy interesado en ellas, prefería en cambio la contemplación de las estrellas.

.

Llegado a la adolescencia, la cosa dio giro de 180 grados y si bien Feliciano siguió siendo adicto a sus peculiares pasatiempos, ahora estos debían compartirlo con su nueva pasión: las chicas. Fue casi un respiro para todos en su familia quienes esperaban que esto fuera el comienzo de su normalización. Pero al llegar a la mayoría de edad, Feliciano aun seguía resistiéndose a aprender autodefensa y a mirar el box por televisión siquiera. Aun no quería ni tocar las armas y simplemente rehuía el tema de los negocios Vargas.

La verdad, no es que se avergonzara de la impropia manera en que su familia se "ganaba" la vida. No, no era eso. Era en cambio el miedo irreverente a todo aquello para lo que se sabía nulo e incapaz. No tenía la fuerza para ser parte de ese mundo y no se sentía apto para él.

Ante tan obvia muestra de evasión, su abuelo decidió darle por fin un respiro. Feliciano podría estudiar la universidad en lugar de dedicarse directamente al "negocio", con la condición de que sus notas fueran siempre altas y fuese también oído y ojos para su abuelo fuera del bajo mundo en el que operaban.

Aquello fue de inmenso alivio para Feliciano y como es de esperar acepto el trato, obteniendo bajo dichas clausulas su libertad, lejos de ese medio al que tanto recelaba y al que siempre temió pertenecer. Por fin su vida lucia menos sombría, ya no habría de temer al que creyó seria su destino. No estaría atado nunca más a ese mundo…o eso creía él.


End file.
